


Friday Night

by Dizzy28



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy28/pseuds/Dizzy28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two nerdy programmers and a bottle of cheap whiskey. Sexiness ensues. Harmless PWP, because this pairing needs more of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

Had Kevin ever been told Alan would be up for a night of cheap whiskey and the lousy company he could offer, he would have thought the other person a very poor judge of character.

If their little adventure at ENCOM last month had proven anything was that even something as harmless as sneaking into his office (all for a good cause, of course) required a fair amount of arm-twisting and the influence of Bradley’s live-in girlfriend.

Be that as it may, some planets somewhere must have aligned that night, or perhaps it was their schedules for the following Monday that had been in perfect alignment.

Flynn had a meeting with the shareholders, a bunch of stuck up suits he wished he had the influence, and money, to do without. Bradley, on the other hand, had a presentation of the upgraded security system for FlynnOS, before half of ENCOM. And it seemed like the man wasn’t too sure of the upgrades he had gifted his baby program with.

Kevin had found Alan sitting in his cubicle, which he had refused to abandon when Flynn had become CEO - “Come on, man, a real office! With real walls!” Were the well chosen words Flynn had tried to convinced him with, to no avail -. He was going cross-eyed looking at a screen-full of code in the dim light of the last hours before closedown, and Flynn had offered him a ride home. That trip home had turned into a couple of beers at the arcade, which had turned into two grown adults drinking ten dollar whisky out of paper cups.

“Drink and be merry, for Monday we die,” had been Bradley’s words before toasting his cup with Flynn’s in a numb thud. What a geek, Flynn had thought, but he had chuckled all the same.

A few refills later and Alan was still talking about work. If Kevin hadn’t found the man’s voice so satisfying to listen to, he would have bludgeoned him to death ten minutes ago.

“I’m just not sure Tron is ready for the new system. It’s been having compilation issues ever since I tried to copy over the data,” Bradley was saying, his hand gesticulating wildly in the air, which made the fact that he was sitting in a beanbag all that much hilarious. His long legs forced his knees to bend at a ridiculous height, and he looked as uncomfortable as Kevin had ever seen him. Still, the alcohol had made his cheeks redden, and his eyes were definitely a little bit glassy. Even his voice had begun to take on a little slurring, which gave it a definite purring undertone.

 _I wonder if Lora knows the guy can purr_ , were Kevin’s thoughts at that, and the notion that yeah, she probably made him purr in a regular basis made Kevin laugh into his paper cup, choking on the alcohol and letting a few drops dribble past his chin to be absorbed by his t-shirt.

Alan looked at him as if he had sprouted another head, and waited until his cough receded before speaking. “What? What is so funny?”

One look at the offended expression in Bradley’s face and he was giggling again, and this time it even forced a smile past Alan’s defences and into his face. And, God, would Flynn be lying if he said he didn’t find that dumb grin of his attractive.

Here was a man who was in dire need of a little more smiling. His frown lines were visible even at his young age, and Flynn thought the only times he had seen Bradley smile, really smile, were when he was with Lora. Well, and now. His smile had only grown in the time Flynn had spent in silent observation, and Alan tried again to get an answer, taking a short sip of his drink before speaking.

“So? What did I say that was so funny?”

Flynn only shook his head, giving the other a friendly shove. “It’s more about what you don’t say, man. Can’t you talk about anything that isn’t work?”

Alan just gave a strangled chuckle, an awkward, self-concious little high pitched noise.

“Wasn’t the whole point of this,” Flynn added, shaking his cup, “to escape work?”

“Was it? I thought we were going to get wasted and then try and adapt Tron to your messy OS.”

Flynn barked a laugh, wrapping an arm around Alan’s shoulder, rocking both their beanbags closer together. “You can joke and everything! I’m really proud, Bradley,” he added teasingly, turning to look at Alan with a wolfish grin. Bradley just returned his smile and shook his head slightly, and Flynn thought he caught his gaze dropping down to Kevin’s lips for a second too long. Alan seemed to notice this too, and he busied himself with his cup, taking a sip whilst awkwardly looking everywhere except at Kevin.

Flynn took pity on him and let go of his shoulders, reaching for the bottle and refilling both their cups. Silence fell over them until Alan cleared his throat awkwardly, smiling down at the amber liquid. “You know, you are a terrible enabler, I hadn’t had this much to drink since my graduation.”

Flynn frowned at him, getting as serious as he managed under the circumstances, which wasn’t very much. “Oh, Christ, you aren’t a recovering alcoholic or something, are you?”

Alan seemed to take it with humour and he laughed drily. “No. Just never much of a party guy.”

“Don’t get invited, or don’t want to go?” Flynn had meant it in good spirits, but Alan grew more serious, and he saw him swallow drily a couple of times.

“I doubt you’ll understand, but a little bit of both, actually.”

Flynn’s lopsided, easy grin returned and he gave Alan a soft punch on the knee. “Sure I understand, man.”

Alan’s head whipped around at that, at a speed he was pretty sure had made the man see pinpoints of light. He just stared at Flynn with that look again, like he was trying to find out if the man was laughing at him.

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised, Bradley. College might have been fun, but high school was hell.”

He saw a glint of recognition in Alan’s clear eyes, and his lips curved into a friendly, lazy smile. “But college was fun,” he said softly.

Flynn just laughed again. “What can I say, man, puberty did wonders on me.” He gave Alan a salacious expression, wriggle of his eyebrows included, and he definitely saw the older man blush, which was quite the adorable sight.  
“You mean to tell me you went from geeky highschooler to waking up with a different girl in your bed every morning?” He made a scornful noise, turning around again.

Flynn could feel his tipsy mind steaming with ideas, and he set a warm hand on Alan’s knee, which made him look back at his co-worker. “Pretty much,” Flynn added softly, working his timing perfectly to have Alan about to speak again before interjecting. “Except, they weren’t always girls.” His voice was barely a whisper, and he thought he saw sweat break under the small patch of chest Alan’s shirt allowed him to peak at. He definitely did not miss the attractive way his Adam’s apple shifted when he swallowed.

“W-what do you mean?”

Flynn’s Cheshire Cat smile grew, and he noted how close their faces were already. He could feel Alan’s deep breathing, and he caught a scent of the whisky and of something that smelled unmistakeably like aftershave. “Oh, Bradley, you’re a smart guy. You know exactly what I mean.” His tone was barely more than a mumble, but he knew Alan had caught it. And now he was definitely looking at Kevin’s lips. In fact the man seemed almost hypnotised by Flynn’s presence so close to him.

“I-I’ve-I’ve never… I haven’t…” Alan’s words were awkward and hushed, and he tensed up visibly as Flynn approached his ear, letting his breath tickle his neck, leaving goosebumps on its wake, before whispering in his ear.

“Would you like to?” He pulled back enough to see Alan regarding him with something akin to reverence, his dilated pupils betraying his answer before he gave a numb nod, lips parted perfectly for Flynn to simply scoot forward a bit and claim them, kissing Alan hard, waiting until he felt the other man relax and kiss back before he dared use his tongue to pry his lips apart slightly.

Alan took the cue and eagerly opened his mouth, letting Kevin’s tongue delve into it and drag a hoarse groan from his throat. The noise made Flynn’s stomach do flips, and he brought his hands to Bradley’s neck, opening the collar of his shirt and letting his left hand wander inside it, passing over the tense and strong planes of his back. His other hand moved to Alan’s hair and threaded his fingers through it. Flynn realised with amusement that Alan’s hands were still on his own legs, clutching the fabric of his trousers shakily.

Kevin gave his lower lip a short nip before moving his lips downwards, murmuring against Alan’s sharp jawline. “Bradley.”

“Yeah?” His reply was barely more than a breathless sigh.

“Relax, man,” Flynn whispered, noticing the tension in Alan’s shoulders disappear slightly, a hesitant hand moving from its perch to Flynn’s side, moving up and down his ribs with tickling softness.

Kevin gave a short hum before returning his affections to Alan’s neck, soft skin bared to Flynn’s teeth, nibbling and biting, leaving a trail of wet kisses from neck down to collarbone, his avid fingers making quick work of Alan’s shirt buttons whilst his mouth sucked harshly on the thin skin of his neck, leaving red marks that made Alan’s breath hitch in his throat.

“Damn you, Kevin Flynn,” he growled lowly, which made Kevin tear his mouth from Alan’s skin to look up at the other’s face. A fringe of hair had fallen over Alan’s face and dark eyes regarded Kevin. “That’s going to be hell to hide,” he added hoarsely, taking advantage of Flynn’s reverie to return the favour, his soft lips clamping down on Flynn’s neck as his hands, all hesitation lost in the heat of the moment, tugged upwards at his t-shirt. His mouth lost contact with Flynn’s skin just a second to allow him to remove the garment before returning with renovated enthusiasm.

“You can wear a scarf,” Kevin drawled, lost in the feeling of Alan’s throaty laugh reverberating through his skin and making his jean’s tighter and tighter every second.

“It’s the middle of July, Flynn,” Alan reminded him, the younger man’s last name turned into a breathless sigh as Flynn’s hands moved towards his belt, tugging at it anxiously.

“Is it? It sure feels like Christmas ri – ” His voice trailed off as Alan’s teeth rasped over the stubble creeping into his neck from his unkempt beard. That sensation alone was exquisite, and coupled with Alan’s body shifting closer and closer until he was very nearly straddling him, was enough to drive a man mad. A sharp groan left his lips as he felt a strong hand grasp his erection trough his jeans.

“You’ve had some strange Christmases,” Alan said amused, looking at Kevin with a charming, if a little wobbly, smile. His hand was definitely not wobbly, Kevin appreciated, and he gave a loud moan as he felt the other squeeze mid stroke.

“Oh, fuck, Alan,” he was panting by now, his hips jerking into Bradley’s hand, which Kevin thought was really unfair. He was supposed to be the cool sex jedi-master, and here he was, reduced to a moaning mess by Alan Bradley. He set to fix that and in one quick movement he had Alan pinned under his body on the carpeted floor.

“You are such a bad loser, Kevin Flynn,” he teased, showing him a smug smile which Flynn kissed away roughly, starting to slowly but surely grind his hips against Alan’s.

Bradley threw his head back then, breaking the kiss but leaving his defined collarbone unprotected from Flynn’s hungry mouth, which set to lick and nip at the terse skin, dragging soft growls from Alan, and finally, after Flynn managed to unzip both their trousers and get rid of Alan’s in one fluid motion, the guy started purring.

It was a tiny sound, deep in his throat, and if Kevin hadn’t had his lips to his chest he might have missed it. As it was, he felt it reverberate all the way to the pit of his stomach, which coiled in anticipation.

Kevin’s hands moved slowly to the waistband of the other man’s boxers, and he traced a path of licks and nips over his chest and stomach, appreciating how his muscles tensed and relaxed as he dragged his mouth over his skin. He gave one last bite to the skin a below his navel, and Alan rewarded him with a little whine.

Focusing intently on his task, Flynn slid the underwear down Alan’s hips purposefully slowly. He could hear the other man give little growls with each inch of skin uncovered, but he kept the pace, only stopping once his boxers were wrapped around his lower thigh. He sneaked a peak up at Alan’s face. He was propped up in his elbows, staring down at him with an expression that made his own underwear feel awfully tight.

Kevin rewarded him with one of his easy grins before leaning down, licking a slow stripe from the base to the tip of his cock. He could hear the loud thump when Alan’s head hit the floor again, and could see his chest rising and falling with a long sigh. A few light kisses followed the path of his tongue, and soon he eased the head of Alan’s cock into his mouth, sucking greedily on the sensitive skin.

He heard Alan give a moan, which Flynn realised then he had never heard from the man before. A proper moan too, loud and breathless, and carrying such sheer satisfaction in it, it made Kevin want to keep pleasuring the man until one of the two dropped dead.

Which hopefully wouldn’t happen in the next ten or so minutes. Flynn had a rising need to hear what other noises his friend could make, so he set to discover it, slowly taking more and more of his cock inside his mouth, occasionally rising slightly to allow his tongue to stimulate the tip.

He had felt Alan’s hands fly to his hair the minute he started to move, and now he felt his fingers flex and relax around his curls compulsively. He could hear an almost constant muffled moan coming from him, accentuated by louder cries, which told him he was biting his lip to keep from being loud.

Occasionally he would give his hair a little tug, which would make Flynn let out a deep groan, which in turn would make Alan swear in a gritty voice - Kevin made a mental note to record that sound at some point and set it up as his ringtone - and tug on his hair even harder, which completed the circle and meant that before long he had a very desperate Alan trying his best not to thrust into his mouth, and failing.

Not that Flynn minded. Still, Alan’s thrusts were jerky and awkward, and he took pity on the man, clamping his hands down on his hips, at which Alan gave the most delicious whine and Kevin replied with a muffled ‘Hnnng’ which obviously meant “I apologise for speaking with my mouth full, but if you wait a fucking second, I think you’re gonna like this.”

Flynn took one last deep breath through his nose, relaxing his jaw as much as he could, and took Alan’s cock in all the way, feeling its tip hit the back of his throat and block his airway. Bradley stopped whining and changed back to moaning, this time loud and hoarse, betraying how close he was to the edge. Kevin would have grinned had he not had a mouth-full at the moment, and he forced his throat muscles to swallow a couple of times against Alan’s member, hearing his gasp clearly through the haze of the moment.

“Oh, Kevin, yes. Do that again, please,” the words left Alan’s mouth in a rush of air and Flynn obliged. He heard a loud moan again, and he could feel his head fuzzy with lack of oxygen.

 _Everything good comes to an end,_ he thought, _but all in all, this is a fantastic way to die._

The thought made him chuckle and he felt Alan’s muscles go stiff for a moment, and as an overwhelmingly salty taste filled his throat, Flynn understood why. He distinctly heard Alan cry out his name a couple of times before he relaxed completely. He didn’t even move when Flynn pulled away from him and brought fresh air back into his lungs. Alan seemed to be doing the same, his chest rising and falling furiously. He flopped down next to him, and sneaked a peak into his face. His eyes were half closed, his glasses still on but extremely askew, and his hair was ruffled beyond words. All in all, he looked really fucking beautiful.

Kevin smiled to himself, and was about to ask Alan to swear a little bit for him so he had some background music to jerk off to, when Bradley turned towards him, giving his already puffed up lips a thorough kiss. He knew Alan had found the taste of his own come inside his mouth by the way his tongue was moving, and he found the thought extremely arousing.

Again Alan seemed to be acutely aware of his thoughts, and he brought a hand down between their bodies, slithering inside his underwear and giving him a couple of strong strokes, which was all it took for Flynn to come, hips jerking against Alan’s hand as he moaned into his mouth, his mind loosing track of reality as he felt time come to a stop around him. 

By the time he opened his eyes again, Alan was looking at him with a small smile on his face, hand still inside his underwear. He took it out and Kevin could see the mess he had done all over Alan’s hand. He was about to apologise when the guy brought the hand to his face and licked the come off of his fingers, all the way staring straight at Kevin. Flynn hadn’t experienced a true shiver until the one that ran down his spine at that moment.

Alan opened his mouth, and Flynn thought he was going to confess as to who he was and what he had done to good old boring Alan.

“Tasted better than your cheap excuse for whiskey.”

Kevin was sure the bark of a laugh that escaped him was heard in every household in America.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Alan’s epitaph should read: he came not with a bang, but with a chuckle.


End file.
